Switched Genders
by Chrono4747
Summary: Inuyasha wakes to find that he has been transformed into a girl. What will change in the group? And Can this half tiger demon girl that they encounter really help them change Inuyasha back, or will she kill them first? (Full Summery Inside) OCInuyashaKago
1. The Change and The Half Tiger Demon

A/N: Ok Ok. Get mad at me. But, I read this story. It's called: Inuyasha Gets In Touch With His Feminine Side. It's a really great story so far. But, it hasn't been updated in a while. Well um, I'm really trying hard not to copy, but I'm making a similar idea. Well, it's really sweet. Anyways, here it is.

**Summery**: **Inuyasha wakes up one morning, and sees she changed to a girl. She, I mean He doesn't know what happened. But will a certain tiger half demon help. And what will happen when Inuyasha starts develop more feelings for this half demon then he (I mean she, I mean, WHATEVER) can explain? OCInuyashaKagome (First ever love triangle fic) MirokuSango**

Switched Gender

Chapter 1

The Transformation and The Weird Half Tiger Demon

"SIT!" yelled Kagome, as she sitted Inuyasha.

"What the hell was that for Kagome?" asked an angry Inuyasha.

"For interrupting me, while I'm doing my homework," said Kagome.

"Well, your 'homework' is keeping you from coming back and helping find the sacred jewel shards," said Inuyasha.

Kagome turned around, glaring. "After the test, we'll go," said Kagome.

"Fine," muttered Inuyasha.

Inuyasha yawned as he woke up. Somehow, his position was very uncomfortable. Inuyasha got up. He felt a bit lighter then he was. He felt like he hadn't eaten in weeks.

Inuyasha sighed as he walked out of the hut he was in. A lot of the villagers in the village stopped and stared at him. Inuyasha grumbled. 'Haven't they ever seen a half dog demon before? They just saw me last night.'

Inuyasha started to take a bit of a walk. He passed a river. He looked down at it and didn't see himself looking back. He ran to the river's edge and studied himself.

His hair was the same silvery white color with the white dog-ears. But his face was different. He had long eyelashes but still had the same golden eyes. But, his chest was much bigger and he did lose a lot of weight. His claws were longer then before, and his bare feet's nails grew longer too. (Ok, now that I'm done explaining how he looked, I'm going to put she instead of he)

Inuyasha sighed. She sat in her sitting position. Then, something grabbed her behind. Inuyahsa knew what it was. She slapped the guy right on the face.

Miroku, the pervert, laughed a bit.

"Miroku, don't do that," said Inuyasha. Her voice sounded a bit girly too.

Miroku blinked in surprise.

"You know my name?" asked Miroku.

Inuyasha growled.

"Of coarse I do. I'm Inuyasha. Only I turned female," said Inuyasha.

Miroku looked her up and down.

"You don't look like the same Inuyasha I've seen. But you have the same attitude," said Miroku.

"Well, of coarse he does. What do you expect from a person that changed genders," said a voice from the road above.

Inuyasha and Miroku looked up at the road.

A girl, looking around the age of 15, was standing there. She had sunshine blonde hair that went to her waist. In her hair, were two tiger ears, and she had sky blue eyes. She had short, but long, eyelashes. She had a red kimono. She had long claws and had bare feet. She had a tiger tail. On her side was a sheath, which held a sword.

The tiger half demon jumped from the road and landed right next to Inuyasha.

"Hi," she said, smiling.

"Hi yourself," said Inuyasha.

"Well, I heard you changed genders. That's very bad. But it can be fixed," said the tiger half demon.

"Oh my name's Crystal by the way. Please to meet you both." Crystal bowed but looked up to see only Inuyasha standing there. "Huh? Where'd your friend go?" asked Crystal.

Then, a hand grabbed her behind. Crystal stood up straight. She turned around and slapped the guy so hard, his cheek turned purple. Crystal growled, showing her teeth. They were very sharp. Miroku stepped back.

"Anyways, I can fix your dilemma, uh? What's your name?" asked Crystal.

"My name's Inuyasha," said Inuyasha.

"Well that's a nice name," said Crystal. She sniffed and growled.

Kagome and Sango walked up to them.

"Miroku? Who are these ladies?" asked Sango, getting kind of angry.

Crystal growled.

"This is Inuyasha and a half tiger demon named Crystal," said Miroku.

Crystal growls more.

"Is she an enemy, Miroku?" asked Kagome.

"Not by her demonic aura. She is strong, but won't attack," said Miroku.

"You mean you are friends with this half dog demon?" asked Crystal.

"Yes," said Kagome.

Crystal then stood straight. She bowed.

"I'm sorry for my earlier rudeness. My name's Crystal. I can help your friend, Inuyasha, here. I know a way to break the spell. He must fall in love with the same gender he is now, then kiss her and he will break the spell," said Crystal.

Inuyasha and Kagome both blushed. "Well, now that I have told you," said Crystal. She stood up straight. "I must destroy you."

Her eyes turned blood red. Her teeth grew longer. Then, suddenly she looked like a tiger. The only thing different is the eye. Her eyes were a blood red color. Crystal growled.

"This must be her true form," said Inuyasha, pulling out Tetsugia.

Crystal's right wrist was glowing.

"She also has sacred jewel shards," said Kagome.

Crystal lept in the air.

_A/N: Ok. I left a cliffhanger. But I'm going to get to work on the 2nd chapter as soon as I get more ideas. Bye._

_Question:_

**Who should have their relationships shown first, and when?**

**Inuyasha and Kagome- next chapter**

**Inuyasha and Crystal-next chapter**

**Inuyasha, Crystal, and Kagome-two chapters away**

**Miroku and Sango-two chapters away**

_Well, please answer and review. Byes. _


	2. Ch 2

Hi. Um I haven't updated in a really long time. Well uh….here is the second chapter. But, I must get ready for school. It's in less then an hour away. Brb. Back. Sorry if this Chapter's short. I want to finish it before school.

Chapter 2

The Confessions of Love

"I'm so sorry," said Crystal, bowing many times.

"You don't have to apologize anymore," said Inuyasha.

"But I did it. It's all my fault," said Crystal, close to tears.

Inuyasha was really nervous now. She didn't like seeing any girl cry, even if it's one they just met.

Inuyasha was sitting down, letting Kagome wrap some bandages around a wound on her arm. Miroku was rubbing the slap mark that Sango made on his cheek. Crystal was nowhere to be found.

"Ok. I'm done," said Kagome.

"Thanks," muttered Inuyasha.

She got up and jumped into a tree. Kagome sighed. She went underneath it and sat down.

"Hey Inuyasha," said Kagome.

"What?" asked Inuyasha.

"Do you still have your feelings?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah," said Inuyasha. "Why you ask?"

"Because, I'm just wondering, how do you feel for me?" asked Kagome.

Inuyasha blushed a bright red. "I love ….you," said Inuyasha, looking away, blushing more.

"Is that really how you feel?" asked Kagome.

"Yes," said Inuyasha.

Kagome blushed bright red also. "Ok then," said Kagome, getting up, and walking away.

A voice from in the forest said, " Ok. I got that on record."

Inuyasha heard that. She jumped down from the tree and ran to where the sound was coming from. She couldn't believe who it was. It was….

Author's note: Just a cliffhanger there. I will be making my next chapter soon. I'm just finishing this chapter up before school, which is in about 25 minutes. Gtg. Bye.


End file.
